kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unversed
, meaning "those who were not well-versed in their own existences", are the main enemies of the game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. They are, in essence, "the opposite of human life" and are known to "grow from negative emotions". They are extensions of Vanitas and part of Master Xehanort's master plan. The Unversed symbol also appears on the Vanitas's Sentiment's helmet. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Around the same time as Master Xehanort's unexpected leave from the Land of Departure, the Unversed mysteriously appear all over the various worlds and wreak havoc, prompting Master Eraqus to dispatch Terra to destroy them during his quest to locate Xehanort. The climax of the game reveals that the Unversed are being created by Vanitas, Master Xehanort's apprentice. As a human created from the purest, most raw form of darkness, Vanitas possesses the ability to manipulate the negative thoughts and emotions of people, and spawn them as the Unversed to further his goals, as well as Master Xehanort's goals. By every and all accounts, the Unversed are extensions of Vanitas himself, and part of his power and influence - effectively making him the "first and original Unversed". With Vanitas's destruction, the Unversed are completely wiped from existence. Bosses The Wheel Master was the first confirmed boss for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fought by Terra and located in Enchanted Dominion. One included is the Unversed that resembles the pumpkin carriage from the Castle of Dreams which Aqua fights and also Symphony Master in Terra's story mode. Trinity Armor is a Unversed that appears in Radiant Garden in which Terra, Aqua, and Ventus fight as a three way battle. An Unversed called Metamorphosis is also shown to battle Ven and Terra in Space. Appearance Several types of Unversed have been shown in scans, including a small, skinny creature, blue in color, and a large creature also colored blue. They all seem to feature odd, red eyes and large, zig-zagging antennae/ears. There are flower-like Unversed that look like potted flowers with vines for arms that seems to spin like a top, and pot-like Unversed that are simply red pots with bat wings. Also, there are falcon-like Unversed and Unversed that are reminiscent to boots. A rabbit-like Unversed is also shown, with long floppy ears and tiny, stubby legs. List of Known Unversed *Flood *Scrapper *Bruiser *Red-Hot Chili *Monotracker *Thorn Bite *Shoe Gazer *Chest Spider *Arch Raven *Laser Bunny *Shade Jelly *Irritable Tank *Medicine Bottle *Sonic Blaster *Vile Face *Wild Bruiser *Blue Sea-salt *Yellow Mustard *Mandrake *Buckle Bruiser *Chrono Twister *Axe Flapper *Jelly Ball *Prize Pot *Spring Loady *'Symphony Master' *'Wheel Master' *'Cursed Carriage' *'Mad Treant' *'Trinity Armor' *'Metamorphosis' *'Mimic Master' *'Iron Prisoner I' *'Iron Prisoner II' *'Iron Prisoner III' *'Iron Prisoner IV' *'Vanitas's Sentiment' Trivia *Due to a translation error, the Unversed were previously known to English-speaking audiences as the "Unbirths". *The Unversed are the only enemy species to be controlled by only one person: Vanitas. *In addition, they are the only species to not have a playable character (unlike the Heartless (Sora's Heartless) and the Nobodies (Organization XIII)). Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Unversed Category:Enemies